Care receivers get bedsores easily if they need to be in bed for a long period of time, which is severely painful for them. Bedsores occur especially in protruding parts with bones such as the waist, shoulders, and ankles because of poor blood circulation due to pressure of the body weight, resulting in necrosis.
Posture of a care receiver needs to be changed appropriately in order to prevent bedsores, and in particular when the care receiver has difficulty moving his/her body by himself/herself, a caregiver needs to take appropriate measures such as putting a pillow under the waist of the care receiver.
The caregiver needs to move a heavy body of the care receiver in order to prevent bedsores, which is a hard work. Moreover, the work needs to be done night and day, for example every one or two hours, which is a heavy burden for the caregiver. Additionally, the care receiver also tends to feel a mental burden about forcing a hard work on the caregiver.
In order to reduce such burden on the caregiver (and the care receiver), a technology is proposed, where a part of a bed surface (lying surface) of a nursing bed is made movable and the movable portion of the bed surface is appropriately moved manually or by using power so as to change the posture of the case receiver (refer to Patent Literatures 1 to 11 below).